Përdoruesi diskutim:Dori
__TOC__ *Po patet ankesa të përgjithshme ju lutem shtrojini tek Wikipedia:Ankesa. *Vendosni mesazhet në fund, dhe firmosini me ~~~~. *Kjo faqe është pastruar, shikoni historikun për mesazhet e vjetra. Më le një mesazh / leave me a message ---- Translation Request (2 sentences) For the front page of the Novial Test Wikipedia it would be nice to have a Albanian translation of the following 2 sentences: <> Welcome to the Wikipedia in the Novial language! You can read about the international auxiliary language Novial here. <> See the original request at Wikimedia Incubator here. Thank you, Nov_ialiste :I don't think there would be much Albanian interest in this project. Dori | Diskuto 17 Shtator 2006 18:23 (UTC) Jam përdorues i ri ne Wikipedia Përshëndetje! Nëse keni mundësi më ndihmoni që t'i publikoi ca punime, nuk dij t'i redaktoi ashtu siç duhet. alush_kryeziu@hotmail.com Tung! Për: Dori - nga Alushi Përshëndetje! Dua të theksoj se punimet e mia janë të motivuara nga një trajnim, mbajtur në KEC - Prishtinë 2005/06 . Këto punime janë modifikim i një programi shumë të rëndësishem ,,Qeverisja dhe Udhëheqja në Arsim''. Shkolla në hapësirat shqiptare nuk është edhe aq e oraganizuar, prandaj materiale të tilla qoftë edhe të modifikuara janë të rëndësishme për t'i lëvizur gjerat në drejtimin e dëshiruar në sferën e Arsimit Shqiptar. Në punime ka fjali që janë marrë nga libra të ndryshëm, por ka edhe veshtrime nga këndi im. Me këtë rast unë falenderoj KEC-in për punën dobiprurëse në arsimin kosovar e më gjer dhe për motivimin tim që t'i trajtoj çështjet edhe nga këndi im. Për titull: ,,Qeverisja dhe Udhëheqja në Arsim'' do të ishte e qëlluar. Por faqja që ka dalë ,,Shkolla dhe komuniteti dy sistems të ndër varura'' nuk e di a mundet me ju bashkangjitur titullit në një anë dhe të qendroj si e vetme në anën tjetër. Për temen ,,Zhvillimi i kurrikulit'' do të duhej edhe më shumë të kishte material, por edhe si e till bën... Autor të librit: ,,Qeverisja dhe Udhëheqja në Arsim'' janë: Halim Hyseni, Jonuz Salihaj, Nikoleta Mita dhe Dukagjin Pupovci. Unë kam marrë dhe kam dhënë. Ky fillim shekulli na kushtëzon që të marrim e të japim pa kufi. Shekulli i informacionit. Edhe diçka punimet i kam në ,,Mikrosoft power point'' ku ka skica e animacione të krijuara nga unë por ato nuk di a mund të prezentohen në këtë faqe? Për fund, resurse kombëtare nuk janë xehet as bukurit natyrore të hapësises shqiptare, por janë dijet e qytetarëve shqiptarë. Prandaj arsimi është shtylla kryesore, për integrime të fuqishme të faktorit shqiptar...etj.. Me respekt ju përshëndet: Alushi Dori përshëndetje ! Më vjen keq, nuk kam informacion të duhur për faqet e Wikipedisë se ku dhe si duhen plasuar punimet, unë e kuptova se ju keni të drejtë. Ju vendosni, ashtu siç është më se miri. Unë s'di ende pse ka ardhur punimi "Menaxhimi i ndryshimeve në shkollë" aty ku nuk do të duhej. Ju jeni të lirë të bëni zhvendosjen dhe palosjen ashtu siç e shihni të arsyeshme, ose t'i largoni fare. Tung! Tung Jam Petriti dhe jam përdorues i Wikipedias në gjuhën angleze. Tani e kam hapur një user edhe këtu. Jam editor i vjetër në Wikipedian angleze dhe i di shumicën e rregullave atje. Po shoh se këtu ka nevojë të madhe për ndihmë, dhe unë për këtë kam ardhur. Unë (si dhe disa shokë të mi) e kemi ndër mend të kontribuojmë këtu në lidhje me artikujt që kanë të bëjnë me muzikën. Këtu jam ende i ri, por rregullat për artikuj të muzikës (edhe të tjera) i di shumë mirë. Do të ishte mirë që të bëhem administratorë sepse do të mund të kontribuoj edhe më shumë. Mirëpo e di se për këtë më duhet të kem shumë kontribuime këtu, e unë s'i kam, mirëpo i kam në verzionin e gjuhës angleze. Për të ma parë userin atje, kliko këtu. E pres përgjigjen. Falemnderit! --Λeternus 15 Nëntor 2006 18:50 (UTC) A ke marre pergjigje? A ke marre pergjigje se kush ka redaktuar nga IP:172.174.201.177? Mos harro ti besh te fala zotit Dan. Uni 16 Nëntor 2006 09:00 (UTC) :Jo, kjo kërkesë nuk m'u plotësua nga stewards ngaqë s'kishte shumë mbështetje për arsye se s'duhet të tregohen të dhënat vetjake. Dori | Diskuto 16 Nëntor 2006 13:40 (UTC) ::A mund te ngritet perseri kjo ceshtje? Une personalisht nuk e kisha par asnjehere kete punen e kesaj IP gjer me sot per ate dhe nuk kam votuar. (Puntori 16 Nëntor 2006 14:05 (UTC)) :::Nuk e di çka dëshironi të arrini me këtë. Unë mendoj që këto çëshje janë të mbyllura dhe nuk ka nevojë të diskutohen më. Për kër arsye edhe janë arkivuar ato. Sdi pse merreni akoma me sende të kaluara. tung --bet_0 16 Nëntor 2006 14:12 (UTC) ::::Ndonjehere eshte keq te turbullohet e kaluara por mendoj se sepaku Burokrati duhet te e dij identitetin e asaj IP sepse e kaluara e definon te tashmen dhe eshte udherrefyese e se ardhmes. (Pas filozofi :) :( ) (Puntori 16 Nëntor 2006 14:27 (UTC)) :::::Dhe nuk kishte se si te ishte ndryshe. Qe mos ta zgjasim shume, personi shante me fjale banale nga qe ishte i nxehur. Kerkesen qe bere ti e bere nga deshira. Per ate nuk tu lut njeri. Edhe sikur te kishe gjetur dicka, a do e kishe zgjidhur ti konfliktin? Por une tashme kam bere kerkesen ne kuvend per ta hequr konton se do largohem pergjithmone, aty dhe pritet miratimi tend. Shendet Uni 21 Nëntor 2006 14:01 (UTC) Grisja e llogarise Cfare mendon per kerkesen. Po ose jo mund ta shkruash dhe aty. Uni :Grisja e llogarive nuk është e mundur nga askush (përveç zhvilluesve, por dhe kjo do të ishte e vështirë dhe ata s'e plotësojnë këtë kërkesë). Plus historiku i faqeve duhet ruajtur për arsye ligjore rreth të drejtave të autorit. Dori | Diskuto 16 Nëntor 2006 13:40 (UTC) ::Qe te pretendosh dicka te tille duhet te bazohesh tek rregullat e wikipedias dhe jo ne bindjet e tua personale. Vizitoje njehere faqen mbi rregullat e faqeve te perdoruesit (anglisht) dhe lexo me kujdes se cfare shkruhet aty, sidomos ne paragrafin: "How do I delete my user and user talk pages?". Ne te gjitha wikipediat eshte e mundur grisja e llogarive pas kerkeses se perdoruesit qe e ka hapur ate. Por kete faqe, si dhe shume faqe ku shpjegohen rregullat e wikipedias, ndermjet tyre edhe ajo mbi te drejten e autorit (e cila eshte lene pergjysem), ti dhe ata administratore qe kuptojne anglisht nuk i keni shqiperuar akoma. Uni 21 Nëntor 2006 09:04 (UTC) :::Shiko titullin dhe pyetjen që më bëre. Llogaria dhe faqet personale nuk janë e njëjta gjë. Faqet grisen kollaj, llogaria jo. S'kam faj unë se i ngatërron termat ti. Nëse ke vendosur të largohesh, atëherë faqet mund të grisen. Nëse do të vazhdosh të redaktosh dhe të marrësh pjesë në projekt, atëherë nuk duhen grisur. Dori | Diskuto 22 Nëntor 2006 02:25 (UTC) Burokrat Si mundem te behem te Wikiquote burokrat, pasi qe gati i vetmi perdorues jam aty, tung. --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 19 Janar 2007 22:08 (UTC) :Thjesht vendos kandidaturën tek wikiquote:sq:Wikiquote:Administruesit dhe për nja një javë të jap statusin. Dori | Diskuto 20 Janar 2007 15:03 (UTC) :: Te kuptova vetem dicka, dhe e bera diqysh, shiko te sq.wq! --Ko.S.y (°diskuto°) 20 Janar 2007 22:45 (UTC) Artikujt mbi gjeografin e vendeve Dikush e ka ndryshu tagun 2 në 2 në artikujt në lidhje me gjeografin e shteteve. A mundesh me i kthye sepse këto ndryshimne janë masive dhe nuk janë të regjistruara në historikun e fletave. Shiko të lutem dhe nëse mundesh me gjetë metodën për të kthyer ashtu si kanë qenë. (p.sh.: Gjeografia e Andorrës)--Hipi Zhdripi 9 Prill 2007 11:16 (UTC) :Më fal për vonesën, ka akoma nevojë të shikohet kjo punë? Dori | Diskuto 7 Maj 2007 00:19 (UTC) ::Jo--Hipi Zhdripi 7 Maj 2007 02:15 (UTC) Layout i ri për Stampen - Tung Po pyesja nëse je dakord që ti ndryshoj layout-in stampes tung (ajo qe tregon: mire se erdhet ne wikipedia... ne faqen e nje përdoruesi te ri). E kam bere gati dhe doja te dija nese mundja. Mund ta shikosh këtu (te zëri TUNG/Versioni I MODIFIKUAR, është ai Box-i lartë). P.S. Mund tia thuash te tjerve? Shiko dhe Ketu te Kuvendi. Faleminderit. --Eagleal 6 Maj 2007 16:42 (UTC) Vrejtje serioze :Diskutimin e zhvendosa tek Wikipedia:Kuvendi se atje ka më shumë kuptim. Dori | Diskuto 5 Qershor 2007 03:01 (UTC) Wiktionary Votim * Nese do ketu jepe qendrimin tend sepse nevojiten votat per t'u paraqitur tek stuards. Flm. (Puntori 6 Qershor 2007 11:04 (UTC)) Ora e sistemit Me qënë se ti je burokrat, ke lidhje me te aferme me svilupatoret e wikipedise. Keshtu qe po te kerkoja nese mund te besh nje kerkese qe ora lokale e wikipedise ne shqip te jete "GMT+1/CEST" dhe jo ajo qe eshte tani "UTC", pasi eshte 2 ore mbrapa. Falemminderit. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 18 Qershor 2007 01:38 (UTC) :Të gjitha projektet janë në një zonë kohore me sa di unë. Mund të vendosësh zonën tënde nëpërmjet parapëlqimeve fare kollaj. Dori | Diskuto 18 Qershor 2007 05:22 (UTC) ::Projekte si ajo e Italise kane kohen CEST, qe eshte ora e Evropes qendrore, dhe est qe permbledhe: berlin, roma, tirane, etj. Kurse w. ne shqip ka ate UTC qe eshte dy ore mbrapa. Thjesht kjo duhet sepse shqiperia (perveç se pjesa me e madhe e shqipetarve ndodhet ne evrope), duke qene ky nje projekt per gjuh. shqip, ka nje kohe zone CEST/GMT+1. Edhe ne faqen kryesore data, vonohet, pasi eshte me ate UTC. Thashe, per oren e sistemit ose te projekitit sq.Wiki duhet bere nje kerkese te svilupatoret, dhe ata e nderrojne.--[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 18 Qershor 2007 12:00 (UTC) :Edhe nje gje tjeter qe harrova. CEST eshte koha qe perdoret vetem ne vere qe i bie UTC+2. Dhe Shqiperia, Kosova, Maqedonia, Mali i zi, dhe tjera, qe jane ato te prekura nga gjuha shqipe ndodhen ne kohen UTC+1, dhe UTC+2 ne vere. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 18 Qershor 2007 12:16 (UTC) ::Organizo një votë dhe pastaj mund të hapësh një çështje tek http://bugzilla.wikimedia.org/. Zhvilluesit zakonisht nuk plotësojnë ndryshime të tilla pa pasur miratimin e komunitetit. Dori | Diskuto 18 Qershor 2007 23:24 (UTC) :OK tani do ta bëj. Duhet ta bej edhe anglisht apo shqip mjafton? --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 18 Qershor 2007 23:33 (UTC) ::Votimi bëhet në shqip, kërkesa në anglisht. Nëse s'di anglisht më thuaj se e bëj unë. Dori | Diskuto 18 Qershor 2007 23:37 (UTC) :::OK atehere kerkesen beje ti, pasi di me shume anglisht. Pasaj je edhe burokrati.--[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 18 Qershor 2007 23:45 (UTC) ::::Nje gje per votimin. Edhe pse e çova une votimin, mund te votoje edhe une? --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 19 Qershor 2007 00:08 (UTC) :::::Po. Dori | Diskuto 19 Qershor 2007 00:09 (UTC) Faleminderit. Te fala. Eagleal 19 Qershor 2007 00:21 (UTC) Prap përdoruesi Administratori Ko.S.ystem.OV@ * Shiko këtu Wikipedia:Kuvendi#Administratori Ko.S.ystem.OV@, ëahtë e pamundëshme të bashkëpunohet me të. Edhe përkunder argumenteve që i kamë paraqitur dhe mundësisë së kopromisit ai vazhdon në të veten.--Hipi Zhdripi 23 Qershor 2007 23:42 (UTC) Komunikim Firma juaj per te ndihmuar te rinjte Tjeta Dori! Meqense je nje perdorues aktiv ketu ne Wikipedia ne Shqip, doja te te pyesja neqofte se do te lesh perdorimin e firmes tende per faqet tung. Rroboti im, siç e dini, vendos "tung" ne faqet e perdoresve te rinj me firmen nga mbas. Tani ai mund te vendos edhe firma ne menyre te rastesishme. Po shpjegohem: ne faqen Wikipedia:Tung_log/User jane listuar firmat qe perdoren per ti çuar kur çohet stampa tung; rroboti i karikone ato dhe çdo perdoruesi te ri i çone (tung)+firmen, firem e rastesishme, njera pas tjetres ato qe jane te lista. Kjo gje sherben per te ndihmuar perdoruesit e rinj te kene nje pike mbeshtetje kur kane nevoje. Ju lutem, sepse u lodha duket pare gjithnje firmen time. Nese je i interesuar te lutem te vendosesh firmen tende ketu (te kerkuesit) Faleminderit, [[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 1 Korrik 2007 13:20 (UTC) :Nuk kam dëshirë të jetë firma ime tek mesazhe që s'i vë unë. Dori | Diskuto 2 Korrik 2007 23:07 (UTC) ::Deshira jote. Kjo ishte nje gje per te ndihmuar perdoruesit e rinj vetem. Te fala. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 2 Korrik 2007 23:46 (UTC) regjistrimi Tung. U regjistrova dje ne wik angleze, wik shqip nuk e njeh llogarine time. c'duhet te bej. Doja te kontriboja ne disa drejtime. : Cfare nofke ki, te nje wiki tjeter as nofken teme nuk e ka pranu. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 10 Korrik 2007 12:24 (UTC) FLM nga Eagleal Tjeta Dori, faleminderit për titullin. Të fala nga --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 31 Korrik 2007 03:40 (UTC) Titulli per rrobotet Kerkesa per titull rroboti eshte spostuar te Wikipedia:Botët/Kërkesë për miratim. Pasi ti japesh status rroboteve ço nje pas votave, pastaj do kaloj une ose te tjere (edhe ti vete) per ta shtuar te lista e rrobotave me titull. Veglat/stampat i ke ketu Wikipedia:Botët/GIMR vegla. Te fala. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 31 Korrik 2007 15:05 (UTC) GFDL Nuk e di nese e kam gabim per GFDL, pasi GFDL eshte e bazuar nen copyleft. E vetmja shenj qe i mbetet autorit eshte Atributi ndaj tij. --[[User:Eagleal|'Eagle']][[User talk:Eagleal|'al ']] 4 Gusht 2007 01:03 (UTC) :Copyleft është koncept, copyright është ligji mbi të cilin copyleft bazohet. Të thuash "duhet te jete nen liçensen GFDL, qe domethene pa copyright" është gabim. Po të lexosh http://www.gnu.org/licenses/fdl.html do të shohësh që copyright përdoret për të ruajtur disa nga kushtet themelore të licensës. Dori | Diskuto 17 Gusht 2007 18:35 (UTC) Please change my name Please change my name from Edmundkh to EdmundEzekielMahmudIsa, then leave me a message in the English Wikipedia. Thank you! --Edmundkh 18 Gusht 2007 10:11 (UTC) Namechange Hello, I'm Drini (in about 150 wikipedias). This is the only wikipedia where I do't own the "drini" account, and given that it was taken over and never used, I wanted to ask you if you could rename "drini" to "drini-old" or something else, so I can register again the "drini" username for me? Here's a link proving my identity: http://meta.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?title=User_talk%3ADrini&diff=653990&oldid=652885 as you cna see, I edit in many wikipedias becuase of my steward duties, and this is the only wiki where I don't have that username. Could you leave me an m:Special:Emailuser/Drini email when you've renamed the unused account? 200.77.148.137 24 Gusht 2007 17:55 (UTC) :Sorry but Drini is also an Albanian name and I have a feeling that you won't be making any contributions either so I don't see the reason for renaming it. If you can get permission from the current user I'd be happy to do it. Dori | Diskuto 24 Gusht 2007 18:38 (UTC) :: I know it's an albanian name (it's a river), the point is that, the current user is inactive as you can see. I don't reoutinely edit on small wikis, but once in a while I get in to cleanup spam or vandalbots. However, it's not a big deal, when single user login comes, I'll get it assigned anyway. Thanks, dori. 200.77.148.137 29 Gusht 2007 23:44 (UTC)